Maps of History
The Ancient World Here is the only map ever made of the Ancient World. Steepland City is the main subject of this map. What this map doesn't show is both of the original settlements: Eag Island and Lamaka. This map also does not indicate the capital of the Maghama Continent. The capital of the Maghama Continent is what becomes the holy capital of Arcadia and is the only place where, at the time of this map, the Arcadians were. This map indicates Ancient Gransylvania, which is where the modern Gransylvania gets its name. The Chimney Continent is the birthplace of the Rybaki culture and the Proto-Rybaki Language. This is the language that evolves into most modern languages spoken in the New World. The reason they ended up on top of everyone is because of its distance from everywhere else. It is said that Kolof himself spent his final days in Chimney and was buried there. ''Side note: ''the name "Chimney" is an exonym by the Gransylvanian/Steeplanders who found the continent. They called it "The Chimney" because of the continents natural perpetual fog. Compass Island got its name for being considered the center of the world. The distance from Chimney to Compass Island is the same as the distance from Compass Island to Lamaka. The people of the Steepland Continent were the most powerful at the time. They had built three cities on their land among other things. The Steeplanders are known to have build the world's first ships and the world's first rail system of any kind. Unforuntately, no modern culture can link their roots to the Steepland Continent since they were the first people to be invaded by the Arcadians. The Immigration Center was set up by the Maghama to keep Steeplanders out of their continent while they were building their capital city. In the Ancient World, countries did not technically exist. All borders were nautical borders as you can see on the map. Bremen is the continent that the Lamakas and the Eags walked across to reach this new area of their world. No settlements were ever built on Bremen. Although not named on the map, there are a lot of stories about the continent on the top right corner of the map. Most of that area is lost to history. There are ancient legends of Steepland sailors who attempted to colonize the continent but were always captured and killed by this unknown tribe that inhabited the area Tribaland is another dead culture from the Ancient World. The continent was covered in tribes but they all lived in hidden areas. It is believed that when the Arcadians started building cities there, they all came out of their hiding spots and assimilated into Arcadian life to stay alive. Skyloft was built on top of a small divine floating pebble. The area marked "Airloft" is said to have been an area of Steepland that contained many of those floating rocks. It is also where many believe Skyloft got its name. The Old World All maps of the old world are missing. Areas worth mentioning : Skyloft, Landloft, Lamakan Desert, Arcadia, Gerudo, Oakland, Mómó Lagoon, and other names lost to history. A map exists somewhere, I have simply lost it. The Mid World This is an incomplete map of the Mid World. What's missing is Natolia, Bushido, Lazio, and the names of several Skeen towns. The reason for this is that the mapmaker was Rybaki. Important to remember that the Mid World was completely flat and grassy. The Rybaki Empire was the most heavily populated Empire in the Mid World. Albatross was a huge city in the middle of the Empire. It was where the original survivors of the First Genesis lived and were forced to remain. Jovice was the second largest city. It was an island city known for its fishing and culture The famous Lexington Triangle is seen here : Lexington, Everdeath, and Atlanta. Oslodorf and Xi'an made up the country of New Gerudo. Xi'an was, during the Enclosed Era, referred to as a mystic city made of gold. That was no legend: the city actually has several buildings made entirely of Gold. Rimmington never belonged to any country within the empire. Sometimes it was considered to be in Jenovale and sometimes a part of the United Colonies. No Rimmington text ever declares itself a member of either. Amòn is where all the Airwalkers would go to write their names in history. Similar to the concept of the Great Divide in the New World. The nation of Easton consists of Kingled, Upper Easton, Easton, and Lower Easton. The city labeled "Suffolk" was an unfinished project by Airwalker Voltaire that was supposed to be a Jenovalian Metropolis. Since it failed, Angelo, the Santigen from the New World, named his country Suffolk to honor the wishes of Voltaire: a man killed by a Lazian (Emperor Finto) (AKA, the ancestors of the Evazians) (AKA, the enemy of Angelo's people). The sister cities of Kural and Sergio once belonged to the infamous Manifesto Empire. The Manifesto Empire used to reside in Kural and Sergio, and all the cities south of Etretnec in the Skeen Kingdom. "Skeen" is short for "Sikeyka" The New World The maps of the New World are ever-changing so a map will not be included until the story of the New World concludes.